The Cruise of a Lifetime
by Frozenstar03
Summary: Jack, Kim and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors are in for the Cruise of a Lifetime when they board a cruise ship that will be sailing for two months. Kim and Jack try to find ways to confess their love for each other, Jerry and Eddie are ready to Party and Milton feels as if even though schools out, he still needs to learn! Way better than it sounds! Read, Rate and Review please!
1. The Best Day Ever!

**Chapter 1: The Best Day Ever!**

** Hey! Frozenstar here! **

** So this is my new story. There will be plenty of Kick in the story, just for you Kick shippers! I personally think that this is my best story yet so please read and review! Now for the disclaimer...**

**Frozenstar: Jack, can you please do the disclaimer today?**

**Kim: Jack's not here. **

**Frozenstar: Where is he? **

**Kim: Think he's getting Pizza. I'll do the disclaimer. Frozenstar does not own Kickin' it. **

**Frozenstar: Thanks Kim! Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

My definition of the best day ever: When you find out that you're going on a cruise for summer vacation. Not to mention that your best friends are also going. With no adult supervision. For two months.

I jumped up from where I was sitting next to Jack on the couch in Rudy's office nearly whooping with joy. The best part? We all had partners that we had to stay with the entire cruise. I was paired with the one and only, Jack Brewer. This was going to be the best summer ever and we leave in two days!

"_Really_?" I squealed to Rudy, unable to keep my excitement in. I heard a soft chuckle from Jack but I was too thrilled to be mad.

Rudy nodded, "Yep. I already talked to your parents and they said ok. But Jack," he began turning towards the brunette. "Yours said something about keeping things PG." I turned and noticed Jack's cheeks turning pink. I shot a discreet smirk at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

Rudy cleared his throat and we turned back to him. "Anyways, I already told the guys so since practice is over, you guys should head home and pack." He grabbed his phone off his desk and walked around me heading to the door.

"By the way," I added as he turned the door handle. "How did you get enough money to book five people on a five star Disney **(1) **cruise ship?" I inquired. "And for two months in luxury suites?" I added.

Rudy turned around, "I won the lottery! I'm sending you guys on a cruise, while I get to go to California, home of the _ladies_." he answered then without another word, left the dojo.

I sighed then turned to Jack, "So, how do you feel about this?" I asked, as he stood up from the couch.

A childish grin spread across his face and his attracting chocolate brown eyes sparkled with pure delight. "I can't wait!" He exclaimed. "I've never been on a cruise before, much less a five star one!"

I laughed at him as he practically skipped to the door, "Well I've never been on one either, so maybe we can explore the ship together?" I suggested as we walked to our lockers to get our stuff.

A mischievous look spread across Jack's face, one that I've seen often. "Maybe we can sneak around at night?" He said as he grabbed his backpack out of his locker. "Who knows what we could do!"

I blushed at the thought of sneaking around at night with Jack. Luckily my head was shadowed by the locker door as I reached in to receive my stuff. I mean, everyone knows that midnight stakeouts usually end up with two kids kissing under a table or something. Sure I had a crush on Jack, but still. Wouldn't it be a little awkward to be caught kissing on the pool deck?

"Kim, Kim, _Kimberly_!"

I was violently jerked out of my thoughts as Jack screamed my name into my ear. My brain quickly registered what he had said and I grabbed his shirt collar and pinned his to the wall, our faces inches apart. Jack chuckled and twisted out of my grip. I just tackled him to the floor until he was pinned beneath me. Jack struggled but after a few tries, he went limp.

"Don't call me Kimberly," I growled, my knee resting on his chest so that he wouldn't be able to get up.

Jack sighed, "Okay, okay" he agreed pushed me off of him awkwardly. He grabbed his backpack off the floor and turned to me waiting while I grabbed my backpack. I walked over to him with my backpack slung on one shoulder. "Want to walk home with me?" he asked.

I laughed, "Well we live next door to each other so I guess there isn't really an option." I pointed out.

Jack rolled his eyes at me and he walked towards the door. I followed him and locked the door with the extra key Rudy kept behind the potted plant by the door. "So what are you going to pack?" I asked as we started walking.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "Probably enough clothing for a week cause there's laundry machines on the ship. Hygiene stuff. Defiantly money. What about you?"

"Probably the same thing," I said, as we crossed the street. "Well, see you in two days!" I added as we neared my house. I jumped up the steps and entered my house. "Anyone home?" I called as I closed the door. My voice echoed back to me but there was no reply. No one was home.

I ran up to my bedroom and closed my door behind me. A grin was plastered on my face as I collapsed on my bed. I got up and walked over to my closet yanking the door open. I spotted my suitcase in the corner and grabbed it by the handle. I dragged it to the center of the room and plopped it on the floor.

I grabbed a week's worth of clothes from my closet and shoved them in my suitcase. I walked to my bathroom and collected all the hygienic products I would need. I walked back to my suitcase and stuffed everything into it. I zipped up the bigger pocket and opened the one on the front. I placed my phone and iPod **(2) **spare chargers in and shut the suitcase.

I rolled my suitcase to the side of my bed and grabbed a sky blue backpack off my dresser. I searched in my desk drawer for my wallet and found it under a pile of empty Trident** (3)** gum packets. I opened it and pulled out a huge wad of cash. It didn't take me long to count the totals. I had two-hundred dollars. It sure pays off to save money.

I put the money back in my wallet and put the wallet at the bottom of my backpack. I took my iPod off my bed and plugged it in along with my phone so that they would be fully charged when I left.

The front door opened and slammed shut. Curious to see who was home, I opened my bedroom and walked down the stairs. I jumped down the last few steps and looked towards the door but no one was there. "Hello?" I called out.

"Oh hey Kim!" I swear I jumped about five feet in the air. I whipped around and found myself facing Jack who had a cocky smirk on his face. I drew my fist back and punched him in the ribs.

He yelped and glared at me. "What was that for!" He snapped.

"For giving me a heart attack!" I countered. "Anyways, why are you here?"

Jack shrugged, "I finished packing, I got bored, I came here. That answer your question?" he moaned in pained and held his side, "Seriously Kim, that _hurt_!" He whined.

"Sorry," I apologized, "Want to wait in the kitchen? I'll be right down." Not waiting for an answer, I ran back up the stairs and into my room. I shoved a few books and some makeup into my backpack and tossed it back onto my bed. I rushed to the kitchen where Jack was ravaging the fridge. He pulled out a cupcake and turned around. His eyes went wide when he noticed me standing at the door. "I was hungry!" he said as I marched up to him.

I sighed, "Fine, we can eat and talk about the cruise. I turned towards the clock on the oven. "It's 8:00, my parents should be home at 10:00." I announced. "How about we make dinner instead?" I suggested, gesturing to the cupcake Jack was holding up to his mouth.

Jack put the cupcake back in the fridge and sighed, "Fine." He agreed reluctantly. I pushed Jack out of the way and looked in the fridge. I spotted a leftover box of Papa Johns **(4) **pizza and pulled it out of the fridge. I opened the cover and checked the box. There were six pieces left so we'd have enough. I held out the box of pizza so that Jack could see it. "How about pizza?"

Jack grabbed the box from my hands and walked over to my microwave. "Okay!" I turned back to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of Coke out and shut the fridge door. I placed the coke on the counter and the slow beeping of the microwave occupied the room. I grabbed two plastic cups out of the cabinet and poured two bottles of coke.

A shrill beep caused me to jerk my head up. Realizing it was the microwave, I grabbed the coke and headed to our kitchen table, a plain, wooden square. I placed the drinks on the table and walked over to where Jack was struggling with balancing two plates of steaming hot pizza on his hands. I grabbed my plate and we sat opposite of each other at the table.

"So Kim," Jack began as I bit into my pizza. "I was thinking that tomorrow we can spend a day at the mall with the guys. We can hang out and maybe get a few things for the trip."

I swallowed my pizza and took a sip of coke. "Sure, I'll ask my mom tonight."

Jack grinned, "Great!" he took a huge bite of pizza and swallowed, "But what are we going to do on the ship for two months?" he exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Why don't we check out what events they're hosting on my laptop? Besides, Rudy said we're stopping in Spain, Mexico and Paris. We can check out what landmarks we should see." I suggested. "Let's finish eating though, we'll grab ice cream once I get the computer."

Jack nodded and shoved more pizza into his mouth. I sighed in exasperation and finished off the rest of my pizza. I drained my cup and threw everything in the garbage. Jack did the same.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my laptop off my bed and ran back to the kitchen. I opened the laptop on the table and searched up Disney Dream on Google. Over five thousand results came up but I clicked on the first one. Jack down next to me and we were greeted by a list of events that would be on the cruise. I clicked the first one marked 'Wreck it Ralph'** (5)** and a show time schedule appeared on screen.

Jack pointed a finger at the screen. "Want to see this the first night?" Jack asked me.

"I thought you didn't like little kid movies." I teased as I whacked his finger away from the screen.

Jack put an offended look on his face, "Disney doesn't make 'little kid' movies!"

I chuckled, "Sure we can watch the movie, I was just teasing you, Disney is great!" I looked back at the screen, "How about at midnight?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure." I went back to the page of events and scrolled down until the one, 'Bingo Competition' caught my eye. "Bingo?" Jack whined. "I don't want to be stuck in a room full of old ladies!" He complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Look, there's teenager bingo, the winner earns fifty dollars. They play every hour."

Jack considered it for a minute, "_Fiinneee_. But only because there's money involved." He agreed.

I smirked, "But you should go home, we're going to be out all day tomorrow."

Jack nodded, "Okay you're right." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "Bye Kim"

"Bye Jack, see you tomorrow!" I listened as he walked down the hall and as the door opened and slammed shut. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. _Best day ever!_

* * *

** So that's it for today! I'll try to post more soon!**

** (1) I don't own Disney but I really wish I did. **

** (2) I also don't own iPods Apple does, but my dad works there so I guess I have some connection to Apple.**

** (3) I don't own Trident. Really wish I did though.**

** (4) I don't own Papa Johns. **

** (5) I don't own the Disney movie Wreck it Ralph, but it is a really good movie! My friend saw the premiere while she was on a Disney cruise so that's why this movie of all movies popped into my head. **

** First 20 reviews get their OC in the story. The OC won't be a major part but I'll give you credit for the character in the chapter they're in. Thanks for reading anyways! Don't forget to review! **

**Frozenstar out! XD**


	2. Departure

**Chapter 2: Departure**

** Hey! Frozenstar Here! **

** The second chapter's finally up! So happy right now! Hehe. Well, I'm sure most of you heard about the shooting recently. I feel so bad for those families and I'm dedicating this story to those people out there who've lost a friend or a loved one. I'm going to keep them in my prayers. On better news, I have 17 reviews! Thank you everyone! So if you want your OC in my story, send me a PM or post a review of your OC description, if I don't get a description, you won't be able to enter. Sorry! :( Now for the disclaimer!**

**Frozenstar: Jack, since you're here now, can you do the disclaimer? Don't forget the OC!**

**Jack: Sure, Frozenstar doesn't own kickin it. SwiftStar1 owns this chapter's OC, Willow Shadeo. **

**Frozenstar: Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I woke up to a blinding brightness we know as the sun. I groaned and turned on my back, until I remembered that we were departing today. I got out of bed and dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt. I checked my alarm clock as I grabbed my iPhone and iPod off my nightstand, 8:00. We were supposed to be at the mall at 9:30 so that Rudy could drive us. I grabbed my suitcase, slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran down the stairs. I put my stuff by the door and walked over to my kitchen.

I poured a bowl of Mini Wheats **(1) **and sat down at the table. As I was eating, my mom walked through the door and glared at me disapprovingly. "Isn't that a bit too much cereal?" she criticized, gesturing to my overflowing cereal bowl.

I shrugged, "So?" I mumbled, my mouth full of half-chewed food. My mom rolled her eyes and made herself a bowl of oatmeal. She sat down across from me and we finished our breakfast in silence. I got up to put my bowl in the sink just as my dad walked in with the newspaper.

"Good morning!" my dad greeted us cheerfully.

"Morning," I replied sleepily. I put my bowl in the sink and turned to my parents, "By the way, can I have some money to spend on the cruise?"

My parents looked at each other for a moment then my dad turned to me, "Sure Jack! Hundred dollars okay?"

I nodded and my mom sighed, "Be right back, I have to go get some change from the bank," she got up and walked to her room to get dressed.

I thanked my dad and walked to the living room where I turned on the TV and collapsed on my couch. I was watching an episode of 'The Voice', when a guy named Benji **(2) **had just got kicked off the show, when my Mom came back into the house. "Jack! Get up and grab your stuff! We have to go!" She said as soon as she saw me splayed out on the couch.

I sighed and got up from the couch, yawning. I put my sneakers on and grabbed my bags, "Ready to go Mom!" I called out. She walked up to me, cash in one hand and her car keys in the other. She shoved the cash into my hands and opened the door.

I followed her to our red Odyssey **(3)**, and put my bags in the back trunk. I closed the trunk and jumped into the car. My mom started the car and we drove off to the mall. I checked my phone for the time, it was 9:20.

It didn't take long to get to the mall and my mom parked the car close to the building. "Bye mom," I said as I got out of the car.

My mom smiled, "By Jackie, be safe," she said getting out of the car to give me a hug, "And remember to call! I'll pay for the cost." she got back in the car and I walked to where the rest of the gang was waiting on the curb.

"Rudy will be here in a moment!" Eddie called out as I approached. "He's just getting gas!"

I nodded, "Okay. So what are we going to do on the way there?" I asked as I sat down on the curb.

Jerry shrugged, "We could have a burping contest,"

Kim shook her head, "No way Jerry!" she snapped. "Maybe we can play telephone, I heard Rudy rented an RV, it'll be easier to play,"

I nodded in agreement, "That's a good idea Kim! Can I start? I have a good one!"

Kim sighed, "Sure Jack. Just nothing inappropriate, okay?"

"No problem!" I said, "I Won't do anyth-"

I was interrupted as Rudy drove up to the curb in a huge RV. We all stood up and grabbed our stuff, "Hurry up!" Rudy called as he opened the door. We all bored and put our stuff in the mini bedroom, then headed to the mini living room where we sat down.

Rudy drove off and I grinned "Okay let's start," I turned to Kim to whisper in her ear, "I hate fat purple walruses." She looked at me as if I had lost my mind but shrugged it off and turned to whisper it in Milton's ear, he whispered it to Eddie and Eddie to Jerry.

"I gate bat purple walruses." He announced proudly. We all cracked up and Jerry looked at us confused. "What? I don't get it!" He whined.

"Okay guys it's my turn!" Kim said as the laughter died down. She whispered something in Milton's ear and it went around the circle until it reached me.

"Okay so according to Jerry, it's 'I'm gonna meet die,'" I said as soon as I got the message.

Kim laughed, "No! It's 'I'm gonna eat pie!'" Everyone cracked up, even Jerry who seemed to have finally caught on to the game. We played a few more times, turning 'The square root of five isn't one' to 'A pear's root of five is in one' and 'I can't wait for the buffet' to 'I can't wait or a May'.

Finally, Jerry put his hands up, "Yo! Let's play a different game now!" he yelled as we finished our tenth round.

"Oh! How about we find the square root of all odd numbers!" Milton suggested.

"No!" Everyone shouted in sync.

"How about an eating contest?" Eddie suggested.

Everyone shot annoyed looks at him, "Eddie, we don't like food as much as you do, don't dare suggest we challenge you!" I teased.

"How about you guys play the name game?"

I looked up and noticed Rudy standing above us. I turned to Kim who had a horrified expression on her face.

"Um Rudy?" Kim began, "Aren't you supposed to be driving?" She asked, sounding way more calm than she looked.

Rudy jumped, "Oh right!" He ran back to the wheel and we heard horns honking and the RV swerved to a different lane.

Kim shook her head in disbelief, "Well, we can play the name game," She must've noticed how confused we looked because she explained the game. "Well, I'll start with a name and the last letter of the name is what the next person would begin their name with"

I nodded, "Okay, I'll start," I thought for a moment, "I'll go with Sam,"

"Mary,"

"Yessy"

Eddie sat there for a minute thinking of another name, "Okay I give up," he finally confessed.

Jerry smirked, "Let's start again, I'm going with Danielle."

I sighed, "Okay, so an E. I'm going with Ella."

"Allison."

"Nellie"

"Edward."

"Dana,"

"Aryanna"

"Annie"

"Elli"

"Elli? What does that end with?" Eddie asked, confused.

Milton sighed in exasperation, "It ends with an 'I' Eddie"

Eddie nodded, "Isaac," he announced.

"Curt"

"Thomas."

"Sadie."

"Erik."

"Krissy."

"Yo."

"Um Jerry?" I interrupted, "Is 'Yo' even a name?"

Jerry sighed, "Of course it's a name Jack!"

I face palmed, "Whatever," I tried to think of an 'O' name. "Oscar,"

"Reyna"

I stood up from my seat, "Okay guys, let's do something else!"

Milton nodded, "Besides guys, we're here," he said calmly, gesturing out of the window. We all looked and sure enough, we were driving along the highway heading to Port Canaveral. I let out a soft gasp, the ships were huge!

I grinned, "We're here,"

We pulled up to the parking lot and Rudy parked as close as he could to the ship. We grabbed our luggage and got off the RV. Rudy brought us to where a crew member was waiting to take our suitcases. I gave him my suitcase, which he tagged with my name and I stood to the side, waiting for him to tag everyone else's suitcases.

"So glad I don't have to drag that thing around anymore!" Kim said relieved as she walked over to me.

"Okay, come on guys, let's get checked in." Rudy said, pushing us forwards, we walked to the building and walked up the stairs to the second floor. We stopped by the cruise ship model while Rudy went to check in. I studied the ship, admiring every little detail.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I looked up and noticed a brown haired girl with jeans and a hoodie standing on the other side of the case.

"Yes it is," I agreed, "By the way, what's your name?"

The girl smiled and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Oh yes! My name's Willow,"

"I'm Jack, and these are my friends, Kim, Jerry, Eddie and Milton. We do karate together." I said, motioning to them as I said their name.

"Hello!" Willow frowned as a man called her name, "Sorry got to go, see you around!" she waved and walked off.

"Hey, why don't we go watch these old Disney cartoons?" Milton suggested. We all walked over to the couches and plopped down. I leaned back and we sat there in silence for a while until Rudy finally came up to us.

"Guys, I have to head out now," he said. Rudy handed us our room cards and gave Milton all the other papers. "Bye, see you in August!"

Kim walked up to him, "Bye Rudy!" One by one, we all followed her lead and said bye to Rudy. I was the last to speak.

"Bye Rudy! Some girls are sure to fall for you while you're in California!" With that, Rudy seemed to brighten up. We watched as he walked away without looking back.

"Well, let's go board the ship," Milton announced. He got up and we followed him to the bridge leading towards the ship. It was surrounded by glass and there was a huge line of people waiting to be checked in. We waited in line for around five minutes until we reached the check-in.

"Room card please." The man scanning the cards said to Milton as he approached the man. Milton gave him his room card and the man scanned it, the light flashed green and the man waved him on. He repeated the procedure for the rest of us until we had all passed.

We walked over to where a photographer with a Micky hat and Hawaiian clothes was waiting with a camera. We struck our karate poses in front of a green screen and he snapped the camera.

"Okay, you're good. Next!"

We moved on until we could see the entrance to the ship. I could feel myself trembling with excitement and I could tell the rest of the gang felt the same way.

A lady at the front checked our room cards. she spoke into a microphone "Welcome aboard the Brewer party!" She said as I stepped into the ship where Micky, Goofy, Minnie, Donald and Pluto were waiting. They shook my hands and Micky gave me a high-five.

Kim, Jerry, Eddie and Milton were greeted the same way and they walked over to where I was standing. We looked around the lobby in awe. There was a golden chandelier and staircase rails. The carpet was red, green and golden and the walls were white.

I sighed and Kim leaned against my arm, "Amazing isn't it," she murmured softly.

"It truly is Kim." I whispered back to her. I could feel my cheeks burn as she leaned her head against my shoulder. "Let's all go to our cabins." I announced as Kim took her head off my shoulder. I checked our room cards and discovered that we were on the same floor. We had connecting cabins, I shared a cabin with Kim and the rest of the guys took the other. We took the elevator to our floor and looked around for our rooms.

"Here it is guys, 489 and 490," Milton announced, standing in front of two doors. We walked over to him and I slid my room key over the scanner for room 489. The light flashed green and I walked into the room.

Instantly I let out a huge gasp. There was a huge queen bed with white blankets and red pillows and a deep blue couch beyond that with the same red pillows. There were two wooden dressers on the left side of the room and a fridge next to a pull out bed. In front of the couch there was a table and after that on the other side of the room there was a counter with an ipod dock, a mirror, a flat screen TV and a soft, backless, deep blue chair under the desk. Beyond that, there was two sliding glass door which lead to a verandah with two white beach chairs and a little white table. The floor was a blue carpet and the rest was white. By the door, opposite of the dressers, there were two small bathrooms, one for bathing, the other for well, other business.

I stumbled into the room and looked around, exploring every nook and cranny of the room. I noticed a small door by the dressers which, considering the excited squeals coming from it, was the connecting room.

Kim walked up next to me and we walked onto the verandah. I stood by the rail and looked at the parking lot where people were still boarding. I checked my phone for the time, it was 11:00. I sighed, the ship departed at 1:30.

I placed my hands on the rail and smiled at Kim who was standing next to me, my heart thumped against my chest as I felt her minty breath on my face, "Come on Kim, let's go get lunch,"

* * *

** So how was it? Hope you liked it! I'm not going to rush with Kick, but there will be hints all the way through the story until they finally confess their love. **

** (1) I don't own Mini Wheats.**

** (2) I don't own 'The Voice'! Benji was actually on the show and he just happens to work with my dad! I've met him, hope I spelled his name right though. He was a good singer!**

** (3) I don't own Odyssey.**

** So the cruise description is what I can remember from when I went, but I did look up a stateroom map online. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Frozenstar out!**


	3. Best Vacation Ever!

**Chapter 3: Best Vacation Ever!**

**Hey! Frozenstar here! **

** Sorry this chapter's late, I've been distracted lately. So someone suggested that I add more detail, so I did! By the way, 31 reviews! Thank you guys! XD Here's the disclaimer! **

**Frozenstar: How about Jerry does the disclaimer this time. **

**Jerry: Ok. Frozenstar doesn't own Kickin it! SwiftStar1 owns Willow. morgan-love-003 owns Morgan. Ashley Scarlet owns Ashley. Chey1235 owns Chloe. No account sorry owns Chase. Frozenstar owns Lily and Penny though.**

**Frozenstar: Thanks Jerry! Now on with the story! **

**Kim's POV **

"Best. Meal. _Ever_!"

I watched as Eddie stood up from the table and went to get more food. We were sitting in a booth at the edge of the buffet, but instead of walls, there were floor to ceiling windows. The carpet had a light and dark blue wave pattern and the ceiling consisted of shiny white tiles. What you could see of the walls was white. The tables were rectangular with mosaic tiles with different shades of brown and tan. The chairs were woven with brown rope and it was held together by black metal pegs. Beyond the four foot brown wall with a blue glass wave design at the top, was the buffet. The floor was now a white tile and there were different stations with a lower ceiling. The food was placed under heaters so it would stay warm, and the food, there was so much variety it was hard to choose what I wanted!

Further on, there was a painted Nemo memorial on the wall and after that, there was a desert bar. Across from the painting, there was a fruit station which held every fruit I could think of.

I looked down at my untouched plate, I had chosen to eat a few juicy slices of steak, gooey mashed potatoes, buttered bread, slippery noodles and a big irresistible slice of NY oreo cheesecake. I dug my spoon into the mashed potatoes and began eating.

Jack, who was sitting across from me, was stuffing loads of food into his mouth, barley even chewing before he swallowed it. Milton was sitting at the not so regal head of the table and Jerry was sitting next to Jack.

I finished off my dish just as Eddie came back with just about everything on his plate. He sat down across from Jerry and began eating. I sighed and headed over to the drinks that were by the entrance. They had just got five of those machines that had over 100 flavors! I walked over to the tall red machine and pressed the button marked 'Coke' on the screen. I pressed the button marked 'Cherry Cola' and put my cup under the faucet and the soda poured into the cup.

I walked back to my table and set the cup down. Jack looked up at me, his mouth full, he held a finger up and swallowed. "So, are we going to the send-off?" Jack asked, picking up another load of food on his fork. He shoved it into his mouth as he waited for my answer.

"Sure," I responded after taking a sip of my soda. "I mean, why not?"

Jack nodded, "Okay." He grinned, "Can't wait to ride that water slide!"

Eddie stood up with an empty plate and was about to go get more food, but I grabbed his wrist. "Sit down Eddie," I said exasperated. "We're about to go,"

Just minutes later, an announcement blared over the loudspeakers, "All those who wish to attend the send-off party, please join us on the pool deck!"

I got up from my seat and threw my trash away in the trashcan. I placed my tray and plate on top and waited for the rest of the gang to join me by the entrance. They caught up with me and we opened the doors to the deck. It was huge!

There were two huge red smokestacks and going around them was the water slide. It was held around sixty feet above the ground by white poles. I couldn't see the rest of the deck because of the huge crowd already gathering. I lead the gang to the upper deck that surrounded the main deck. We stood on the deck opposite of the huge screen where we could see the captain speaking.

"Welcome to the Disney Dream! I'm go glad you could make it! But there's someone else who would love to welcome you on board!" The screen flashed to live video feed of the stage where Micky, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and Minnie were standing. My gaze flashed to the stage and I notice for the first time that they were on stage waving at the crowd.

Micky's voice came over the loudspeakers, "Hello everyone! Welcome to our deluxe two month cruise!"

A man bounded onstage and grabbed the microphone from Micky, "If you look to the left, you can see our sister ship, The Fantasy." I turned to look at the ship as the man continued, "We'll be setting off together." The horn on the ship began playing the first few notes of "If you wish upon a star." The Fantasy played the next few notes and they finished the song in unison. As the final blare of the horn was silenced, the man on the stage walked off and Micky's voice sounded again.

"And we're off!" The characters onstage began singing and I walked to an empty space at the railing. I leaned against it and stood there watching as we passed people waving to us on the shore.

Finally, we reached the edge of castaway cay, and I watched land grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

I recognized Jack's voice and I turned around to face him. "Very hard to believe," I said softly.

Jack stood next to me at the rail. "So, want to go to the pool next? We have dinner at 7:00 and it's only 1:30." He pointed out.

"Sure," I paused as the music stopped than continued. "Looks like the send-off's over, let's go get ready." I stepped away from the railing and we headed back to our cabin to change. I noticed that our luggage had arrived at the door and I grabbed the suitcases and rolled them into the room. I grabbed a light blue bikini out of my backpack and went into the bathroom to change. I put the bikini on and put a T-shirt and shorts on as cover until we reached the pool. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom.

I noticed that the other bathroom door was closed and I guessed Jack was in there. I sat on the bed until Jack came out shirtless in red swim shorts. Which can I mention, he looked hot in that swimsuit! I got up an grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion out of my backpack. We headed back over to the pool deck and stood in line for the water slide after I put my shirt, suntan lotion and shorts in the cubby hole at the base of the stairs.

We entered the inside of a smoke stack with told a story how the 'Aquaduck' had been invented. The time passed by quickly and we soon found ourselves at the top. There was a crew member, whose name tag said Tom, grabbing tubes from a pile of plastic, clear inner tubes behind him and placing them at the slide entrance. I watched as the person in front of me whooshed down the closed slide and I was waved forwards.

I stepped into the tube and grabbed ahold of the handle hanging above the entrance. After a few moments, Tom gave me the signal to let go and I felt cool water spray my face as I rushed down the tube.

I was momentarily blinded as the clear cover of the tube disappeared and I was downed by a spray of water, going down a little slope. The tube closed up again and it led me through one of the smokestacks where I could see lights flashing around me. The slide circled back into the open and I felt a refreshing misty wind blow against me. The slide then sloped downwards and I slid out into a low uncovered tube where I got up and gave the assistant my inner tube. I stood waiting for Jack nearby and he came skidding out of the slide.

He slowed to a stop and headed over to me after giving his tube to the assistant. "That was awesome!" He exclaimed, "But let's go in the pool now!"

I sighed as he bounded away and trudged after him. He stopped at the edge of the pool. It was a rectangular pool with a one foot deep perimeter and a five foot deep circle in the middle with a picture of Donald Duck painted into the white floor. One one side of the pool, there was the stage and the huge screen which was playing the movie, "The Lion King." On the other side of the pool was another rectangular pool with the same perimeter but a three foot deep shape of Mickeys head, painted in and everything, occupied the center of this pool.

I tentatively took a step into the blueish crystal clear water and instantly relaxed. The water was cool and relaxing and it flowed around me as I waded to the center. I jumped as two hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me underwater. I caught a glimpse of Jack as he pinned me to the bottom on the pool and sat on my back. Holding my breath, I went limp and then pushed him off of me, shoving him to the side of the pool. I resurfaced and took a deep breath shooting my grinning attacker a death glare. The smile was wiped off his face and he scrambled to the edge of the pool but I was too fast for him. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. He tried to turn away but he only ended up pressed against me. I could feel my heart pounding as I reluctantly kneed him back.

We tussled like this for a while and my feet were wrinkled as I finally got out of the pool. I grabbed a towel from a fresh towel cart near the pool. I wrapped the fluffy white towel around me and we headed back to our cabin. I used the room key which I had stuffed in my short pockets to open the door and I walked into the room.

I grabbed a change of clothes and hopped into the shower. I got out of the bathroom a minute later dressed in a white shirt and pants. My hair was all dry due to my excessive use of my hair dryer and I wore a silver necklace with a blue orb charm around my neck. I went over to Jack who was sitting on the edge of our bed, watching something on TV and sat next to him.

The TV was announcing that the essential lifeboat drill would take place at 6:30, so I checked the time. It was 6:25. "It says that it you have rooms 400-500, you have to meet at the left side of deck nine, let's head over there now." Jack announced as he turned off the TV.

After around an hour, the drill was completed and we headed off to dinner on deck 3 at the Animator's Palate. There was a huge line but fortunately, I spotted Milton, Eddie and Jerry near the front of the line. They waved as they noticed us approaching and they stepped back as we cut in front of them.

"You should've seen what Jerry did earlier!" Eddie exclaimed, "He ran around the hallways screaming because he found out they had room service on board."

Jack laughed, "Really? Jerry did that?"

Jerry nodded, "Well a guy with swag has to have room service."

We reached the podium where a crew member was waiting for us. "What party are you?" He asked us, looking up from the iPad in front of him.

Milton stepped forwards to face him, "We're the Brewer party," he announced.

"Why is it always my last name?" Jack murmured quietly in my ear. I shrugged and he leaned away unsatisfied. The crew member waved us on to where a waitress with the name of Rose, was waiting to show us to our table.

"Bonjour!" She said in a heavy french smiled back at her and she guided us through a maze of tables. She stopped at a table by a huge screen. We all sat down at the table and I admired the restaurant.

The walls and ceilings were a tannish white and the floors were blue carpet. There were sketches of well known Disney characters on the walls. The many shelves they had scattered around the restaurant were filled with light gray clay models of the same characters. From where we were sitting, at could see the entrance to the kitchen in the far corner of the room. The tables were rectangle but I couldn't tell what color they were because of the silky white tablecloth covering the table. The tables were set with white glass plates and silverware. There were fragile glasses and folded napkins standing up on the plates. The chairs were a darker blue 'skin' with wooden legs and two yellow circles on the back of the chair.

There were also these huge floor to ceiling models of a paintbrush around the room. Besides that, there were screens all over the restaurant, on the walls on the ceiling. The screens themselves had an animated ocean scenery that reminded me of Nemo. I noticed small schools of fish swimming across the screens, going from one screen to the other.

"What would you like to drink tonight?" Rose asked, breaking into my thoughts.

I looked up at her, "Oh yes, can I have Cherry Coke?" Rose nodded and jotted my order down on her notepad. The others ordered their drinks and Rose left to go get them.

"So what did you guys do tonight?" Jack asked Jerry as Milton and Eddie started browsing the menu.

"Oh, we headed to the buffet again on Eddie's orders. Then we headed to the Teen Club! There were some pretty good looking girls there, yo."

I leaned forwards, "Ya, we still have to check that place out. How was it?"

"It was swag yo!" Jerry grinned, "So many girls! They had video games too! Plus, there was a dance floor!" He exclaimed.

"We have to go!" Jack said grinning. "Please. Please. Please. Please!" He begged me, looking up at me with dark chocolate eyes, his lower lip puffed out.

I sighed, "Sure Jack,"

Just then, the lights dimmed, causing everyone in the room to be silent although the waiters carried on as usual. The turtle from Nemo, Crush I think, swam up onscreen. "Hey look it's the human dudes! In the good old human tank!" Crush exclaimed, tapping on the 'glass' with a flipper. "How are you doing tonight!"

A few mumbles of "Good," were heard throughout the room and Crush frowned.

"Come on human dudes! I know you can do better than that!" He exclaimed swimming around the screen.

There was a chorus of "Good" heard all around the room and Crush nodded.

"That's it human dudes!" He swam off screen and I turned around in my seat to try and find him. I spotted him on the screen behind me. "Nemo! Squirt!" Look it's the human dudes!" Crush exclaimed.

Nemo came swimming onscreen, followed by Squirt, "Cool!" Nemo said, doing a flip in the water.

"See you around human dudes!" Crush yelled as he swum off screen, followed by the others.

I turned back to the table and grinned, "That was cool!"

Dinner passed with a few more visits from Crush. I stood up from my seat and stretched. "Come on Jack," I said yawning. "Let's go back to the cabin." Jack got up and followed me to the elevator where I pressed the button and stepped back.

"So Kim," Jack started, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

I shrugged as the elevator opened and we got in. "We'll see what events they have. Maybe we'll go over to the teen club." I said, pressing the button for our floor. We got back to our cabin and I collapsed on the bed, pulling out my phone. I played Tiny Tower for a while than look up ab Jack tapped my shoulder.

"Come on! We have to watch the movie!" He reminded me. I got up and followed him to the door.

"Where do we go now?" I quizzed Jack as we reached the elevator. He stepped in and pressed the 'Deck 4' button.

"Just follow me." he said mischievously, as the elevator jolted to a start. Well I did follow him and it wasn't long before we arrived at the almost empty theater. We sat close to the screen which was currently black, and watched as a group of teens played charades.

One of the girls spotted us and waved us up front. I recognized Willow, the girl we had met earlier and she smiled at us. The girl that had waved us over grinned, "Hey! I'm Ashley!" She said enthusiastically. She had tan skin and shoulder length jet black hair. She had the darkest brown eyes I'd ever seen and she had purple glasses. She was wearing a red t-shirt, denim jeans and a pair of navy blue converse.

"I'm Kim and this is my friend Jack!" I said putting an emphasis on the word 'friend'.

Ashley gave me a knowing wink as two of the boys jumped in front of her. The one with light brown hair and searching blue eyes spoke up first, "Hi! I'm Chase!" He said covering the other boy's mouth so that he couldn't speak. Chase was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

The other boy pushed him aside, "My name's Michael," Michael had black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a White t-shirt and shorts.

Two girls stepped forwards. I could tell they were twins although they had completely different styles. One was wearing an orange shirt and short shirts. She had brown hair with caramel highlights and light skin. She had I could tell she had put on a lot of make up to outline her green eyes and she was wearing white high heels. Her sister was wearing a red Disney cruise hoodie and dark jeans. She had wavy light brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a startling hazel and she had a silver Mickey necklace around her neck. The girl with a hoodie grinned, "Hi! I'm Lily and this is my twin Penny!"

I noticed two other girls appear from the background. The one with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and freckles on her nose spoke. "I'm Morgan!" She wore a red shirt and shorts.

The other girl sighed, "I suppose I have to introduce myself too. I'm Chloe." she said jokingly. Chloe had curly blonde hair, light skin and kind blue eyes. She wore a nice blue shirt and jeans.

Willow chuckled, "And you guys already know me."

"So," Jack began, "You guys know each other from the teen club?"

Ashley nodded, "Well it's actually known as Vibe but ya."

Just then, the room darkened and we all scrambled to get a front row seat. The movie passed quickly and it wasn't long before the credits started rolling.

Chase walked over to us. "Meet us at the buffet tomorrow at 8:00!" He said grinning. I nodded and we headed back to our cabins.

"So I get the couch, you get the bed? We switch every night?" Jack suggested as we got in the room. I nodded and quickly changed. I spotted Jack snoring on the couch, still in his clothes and sighed. "This. Will be the best vacation ever," I murmured softly. I got in bed and soon a dark void of blackness took over.

**How did you like it? The descriptions took forever! I had to look everything up online and it was really had to find some of these things! But writing it was fun. I need more OC's! Now, for the story changing decision, tell me if you want me to skip time or do a chapter for every day they're on the ship? I would like to do a long story but it's your decision now. By the way. I give up doing Disclaimers for items that you know don't belong to me. Frozenstar out!**


	4. The Vibe

**Chapter 4: The Vibe**

**Frozenstar Here!**

** 0.0 ... 50 Reviews, no way. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I had a few people ask why I need more OC's so here's my answer, there's going to be a couples event in Paris so I need some guy and girl OCs. I also had someone wonder if I was going to use their OC so I'm telling them now that their OC's being saved for a later event. Here's the disclaimer.**

**Frozenstar: Your turn to do the disclaimer Eddie! **

**Eddie: Frozenstar doesn't own Kickin' it, all OC's belong to their respected owners. The story is detacated to Frozenstar's sister 'cause her sister gave her starburst jellybeans. Good deal by the way Frozen. **

**Frozenstar: Thanks Eddie! On with the story! Merry Christmas! My kitten Sammy says Merry Christmas too.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Jack. Jack wake up! _WAKE UP JACK_!"

I jerked awake and fell off the couch, hitting the floor with a thud. Grumbling I sat up and glared at Kim who was standing over me. I tries to stand up but I winced and held my side with one hand. "What was that for?" I complained, using the couch to stand up.

"We have to meet the others at eight, remember?" She replied.

I sat on the couch and stretched, "I knew that! What time is it?"

Kim checked her phone. "It's 7:30." she announced. "Let's hurry and get ready!"

I moaned but stood up and grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase. I went in the bathroom and changed into a blue t-shirt and jeans. When I got out, Kim was waiting at the door. I put my red sneakers on and followed Kim out of the door. We headed over to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"Oh, hi!"

I spun around and saw Lily walking up behind us. I grinned at her, "Hey Lily! Where's your sister?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Penny's too lazy to get up until eleven in the morning!"

Kim chuckled, "That reminds me of someone we know." She said, nudging me in the side.

"You're here with others?" Lily asked as the elevator doors swung open and we stepped in.

I nodded, "Ya. Our friends; Jerry, Milton and Eddie, are here with us. We know each other from karate." I leaned against the wall as the elevator started to go up.

"Neat! I've always wanted to take karate!" Lily exclaimed as the elevator rolled to a stop.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the buffet. I spotted Chase by the entrance to the Cabana and we hurried over to him. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Come on, everyone else is here already!" Chase led us to where everyone was eating. I sat down next to Michael and Kim sat down across from me in between Chase and Morgan. Lily headed straight to the buffet after saying hello.

Chloe looked at me and Kim, "You guys can go get food you know." She said, as she sat down at the head of the table with a plate of food. I stood up and rushed to the buffet bar where I grabbed a tray and browsed the selection of breakfast food. I ended up with scrambled eggs, bacon, raspberries, a bagel, a powdered donut, and a cup of coke. Sitting down at the table, I realized that Lily still hadn't gotten back. Kim was sitting across from me, digging into a large pile of pancakes. I chuckled and began eating.

A few minutes later. I noticed Lily coming back with a huge plate of food. I raised my eyebrows as she sat down next to me and began devouring her food. "How can you eat that much?" I asked as she gulped down the rest of her pancakes. She shrugged and stuffed a forkful of eggs into her mouth, I sighed an finished off the rest of my donut and dropped my fork onto the plate. I took the last sip of my coke and went to get more. I was pouring soda into my cup when Michael came up next to me.

"You like Kim don't you?" He asked as he grabbed a cup of his own.

I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. "Yes. Laugh all you want, just don't tell anybody."

"I won't. It's just that Chase has a habit of flirting with every girl he meets. He's not trying to be rude but he has that way of getting in the way." Michael said as he filled his cup with Dr. Pepper. I looked back at the table and noticed Chase flirting with Kim. Kim didn't really seem to care but it bugged me all the same.

It wasn't long before everyone had finished eating and we headed to Vibe. The group led us to deck 4 where he showed us a secret stairway on forward deck. We climbed up and entered a cool hallway where colors covered the walls. The lighted up colors flew down the walls over and over, heading towards the door at the end of the hallway. We entered the Vibe. It was amazing!

There was a white coffee bar on one side of the room with orange designs on the counter. There were tall brown leather chairs in front of the counter. Across the coffee bar, the wall had curved and there was a white leather couch at the edge of the room. There were also two glass tables standing in front of the couch. There was a break in between the couch and wall which led to the next room. The floor was carpeted which was designed with yellow, green, purple and orange waves across the floor. The walls were white and there were a few portholes around the room.

Beyond that, there was a huge living room! It was so hard to describe! There was a semi circle couch around a huge flat screen TV. The couch was leather gray with red pillows scattered all over the cushions. On the side of the couch closer the Tv, which was now playing 'The Avengers', there were swirling orange glass leading up towards the ceiling. In the middle of the semi circle was a pile of gray cushions surrounding a metal pole in the middle of the room. On the opposite side of the room, there were 'portholes' in the wall except they were sort of seats too. You could sit in them and play video games or watch TV on the computers installed into the portholes. There were leather purple cushions into the portholes an it was surrounded in orange. The walls were tab an the carpet was tan with pink and brown swirls. There were a few teens splayed out on the couch watching the movie.

We continued to the next room with was just as spectacular as the last. After the dull gray door and wall as an entrance, the walls in the room were made of white, gray and black bars stacked and stuck to the wall in no particular order. In one corner of the room, there were small green cylinder tables surrounded by around a dozen black leather chairs. There was another TV on one wall and beyond that there was an orange semi circle glass counter by the TV. Behind that, there were these silver racing game themed seats except with normal chairs and a computer and keyboard instead of a screen and controls. The floor was the same pattern as the last but the colors were now gray, black and green. There was a black door to our right and Chase showed us the small teens movie theater. It was a small black room with silver benches and silver chairs. The chairs were pretty strange. Their shape reminded me of a sideways pear. The same movie was playing on the screen although no one was watching it.

Outside on the pool deck, there were three connected pools. The two circular hot tubs at the end surrounded the small splash pool that connected the tubs. There were dark orange lawn chairs and white and orange pod chairs. The floor was a mix of white, tan, teal, orange and brown. The pools were surrounded by tan cement and the stairs were the same, leading up the the edge of the splash pool. On the edge of the hot tubs there was an orange ring. The deck was surrounded by walls and you could tell by the smokestack you were in the middle of the ship.

"So," Chase began as we stood around admiring the club, "How do you like it?"

Kim grinned, "Our friends said it was cool, but I defiantly didn't expect this!" She exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement, "This is way cool!" I said. "

So what are we going to do?" Chase shrugged, "There aren't many people watching the movie so we can hook up the wii and play Call of Duty." He suggested as we headed back inside.

"That would be great!" Kim yelped as we walked to the TV.

"Okay guys!" Chase announced as he stood in front of the TV. "Who's up for a round of Call of Duty!"

The teens sat up and murmured agreement to his proposition. He turned the movie off and the wii home screen popped up. Chase rummaged through a cabinet of video games and pulled out Call of Duty. He slid the disc in the wii compartment and it showed up on the screen. It didn't take long for the game to load and soon, Chase, Ashley, Kim and I were shooting our way through an alley.

I had taken down around thirty guys by the time our turn was up. I collapsed next to Kim on the couch and we chatted while waiting for our turn.

It was eleven by the time we decided to go get lunch. Kim an I rushed back to the buffet while the others scrambled to catch up with us. Lily met us at the buffet, leaving me wondering how she got there so early but she shrugged my question off and left me and Kim to save a table. Lily came back after a few minutes, her plate almost empty compared to this morning. I got up to get my food just as the gang arrived and sat down. I choose to eat half a steak, some pork, buttered bread and a load of pudding.

Pretty soon, we were back in the Vibe, watching Disney Channel. The show, Austin and Ally was on but I was hardly paying attention.

I looked up at the screen only when the song, Heartbeat, came on.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that _

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like _

_Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay _

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_

_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, _

_shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones _

_Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns _

_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none _

_'Cause I ain't no rerun, _

_I ain't no rerun I'll make you forget (forget)_

_What you came here for (here for) _

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

_'Cause it needs more _

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that _

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like _

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like _

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that _

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_(Hey-ay) _

_Let me hear you like _

_(Hey-ay-ay)_

_(Hey-ay)_

_Can you do it like Hey-ay ay-ay _

_Hey-ay i can't talk Hey-ay-ay-ay- Hey-ay_

_Wow_. That song reminds me just how much I love Kim. I could still feel the echo of my pulse racing from the time I first met her. I looked over at Kim who was sitting next to me. She was watching the show, slumped down on the couch. I chuckled and closed my eyes, resting my head back on the couch.

At ten o'clock at night, Kim headed back to the cabin, leaving me to watch the rest of 'Pirate of the Caribbean'. After a few minutes, I said goodbye and headed back to my cabin. I noticed Kim sleeping on the bed, but too tired to set the couch, I collapsed on the bed next to her. As soon as I hit the mattress I was out.

Jerry's POV

"I'm so tired bro." I murmured to Milton and Eddie as I entered our cabin. "Not swag."

Milton chuckled, "Fine. Go to sleep. I just want to see if Kim and Jack are back yet." He answered slamming the door behind me.

I laid down on the bed and heard the noise of a door creaking open and muffled laughter. Curious, I sat up and tried to peer past my friends who where standing in the connecting doorway. "Jerry, you gotta see this!" Eddie encouraged, not even turning around to acknowledge me.

I let out a deep sigh but got up and pushed past my friends, "I'm sure it's not that-" I broke off as I noticed what they were gawking at. Kim and Jack were cuddled up together on the bed. Jack was on top of the covers but he had one arm wrapped around Kim's waist protectively, the other arm idly laying by his side. Kim had wrapped one hand around Jack's and her other hand was under her pillow. Kim had a slight smile on her face while Jack's smile was much broader. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and took a few pictures of them at different angles.

I went to sleep that night with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

** So... How'd ya like it? Sorry it's not that good but please give me a little break. I was working on this both Sunday and Monday so most of you probably realize how busy I've been with Christmas and all. Thanks for the amazing reviews again everyone! By the way, these were the hardest descriptions yet! I had to look all of this up online! So the summary of the writing of this story. Out of 48 hours, I spent 16 hours sleeping, 20 hours cleaning and 9 hours spending time with my family (Speaking of family, I gotta go in a minute, my mom hates me on my iPod at dinner. BTW I'm using an iPod which means it's very hard to type!) Out of three hours, I used up an hour researching. Hard work my friends but I did it for you. :D. Merry Christmas Everyone! I'll post really soon!**

**Frozenstar out!**


	5. Island Magic (Almost)

**Chapter 5: Island Magic (Almost)**

**Aloha! Frozenstar here!**

**I am so sorry. I haven't posted in forever. But- Okay I have no excuses. Here's the disclaimer!**

**Jerry: Yo! I call doing the disclaimer!**

**Frozenstar: Okay. Whatever.**

**Jerry: Frozenstar doesn't own Kickin' it! All OCs belong to their rightful owners mentioned previously.**

**Frozenstar: On with the bizarrely late story!**

* * *

**Kim POV**

I woke up to a deafening ringing in the cabin. I put my hands over my ears and sat up in bed. I sent a glare at Jack when I noticed him playing with his phone which appears to be the cause of the ringing. "Can you turn that thing off!?" I shouted over the noise.

Jack sighed but the noise stopped, "We're stopping at Castaway Cay today," He announced as he got out of bed and plugged his phone in on the desk.

"Really? When?" I asked as I stepped onto the carpet. Jack ignored me and stuffed his earbuds in his ears. I groaned and violently ripped the earbuds away from him.

He yelped and turned towards me. "Hey!" Jack grabbed his earbuds back from me. "We're arriving in an hour," he snapped than shoved his earbuds back in his ears and turned away from me.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into a blue bikini covered with a red shirt and shorts.

When I walked out, Jack was sitting on the bed in a white v-neck, black swim shorts and red sneakers. "Sorry for snapping at you," He mumbled vaguely, head down.

I sighed, "It's fine Jack." I relented. "Come on, let's eat."

We hurried to breakfast and quickly finished our meals. By the time we were finished eating, the ship had docked and most people were already off the ship. We hurried to catch up with the crowd and we were soon walking down the shoreline. I stopped and watched as two little boys splashed each other in the shallows. The older boy noticed me watching him and I ran to catch up with Jack.

"Let's stop here." Jack announced as we reached a clear space on the sand. I took of my t-shirt and shorts and threw them on the ground. Jack took off his shirt and we waded deep into the water. I dove under, my eyes squeezed shut and resurfaced shaking sea water from my hair.

"Salty much?" Jack teased as I spat the bitter tasting water out of my mouth. I smirked an slapped some water at him. He spluttered and glared at me beads of water dripping from his hair. "It's on," He growled playfully cupping some water in his hands and throwing it back at me.

I dove back underwater dodging his attempts and came up behind him splashing his back. He dropped underwater and I tried to spot him beneath the waves. I heard a splash behind me but too late, I felt a strong burst of water hit my back and whipped around to glare at my attacker. Jack stood there water dripping from his mouth.

I wrinkled my nose as I realized how he had hit me, "Gross Jack! You can't just spit all over me!" I complained.

"Aww why not?"

I looked disbelieving at Jack who had his best 'innocent' face in play. "Because bad things will happen," I said mischievously. Jack stared at me in horror as I cracked my knuckles.

"You wouldn't Kim," He said slowly taking an uneasy step back. I just grinned evilly in reply. Now he dove backwards into the water but I caught him by the wrist. I grabbed a lock of his hair and held his face underwater until he began flailing around. Finished with his punishment I let go and jumped back as he burst out of the water coughing. He saw me watching him and sighed in defeat.

"Whatever, you win."

We trudged back to shore every once in a while shoving each other back into an oncoming wave. Finally we stepped up on shore and I slung my clothes over my shoulder. Slipping on my flip-flops, I ran to catch up with Jack who had wandered ahead. We browsed around for a while until Jack pointed out a place were we could play Volleyball.

I noticed Lily and Ashley playing at the net and I rushed over to them. Ashley was the first to spot us, "Hey guys! Want to play?" She called as she hit the volleyball back over the net. Lily turned to look at us and ended up being smacked in the head with the volleyball. "Third time today Lily!" Ashley teased turning her attention back to where she was grabbing the volleyball off the warm sand.

Lily glared at her friend and chucked the volleyball at her, "I just get distracted easily!"

Ashley dodged the volleyball and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Lily." She sighed and turned back to us, "Okay, me and Lily on one team, you guys on another?" She suggested.

I nodded in agreement and then realizing something was missing, I looked around the court. "Hey where's Lily?"

Ashley shrugged, "I dunno, probably to get something to eat. Let's start playing though, she'll show up," We got on the court and hit the Volleyball back and forth for a few minutes to warm up.

All of the sudden, Ashley let out a surprised yelp. I noticed water dripping down her side, soaking into her shirt. I turned and noticed Lily standing to the side holding a water gun in one hand and a cheeseburger in the other. _A cheeseburger?_

Lily noticed me staring at her and grinned sheepishly. "I know, not very professional right?"

Ashley stomped over to Lily and wrestled the water gun away from her, "At least I was right about the food." She mumbled dropping the water gun on a nearby lawn chair. Lily followed her back to the sandy court and I served the volleyball back over the net.

A few hits later, not including the times when Lily got hit while trying to eat her cheeseburger, I held the volleyball up like it was a trophy. "I believe we win." I announced as Lily flopped back down on the sand. She sat up a moment later rubbing her back.

"I think there's concrete under there." She growled brushing the sand away from her shirt.

"Hey, how about we see the stingrays?"

I looked over to where Ashley was pointing and found myself looking at a small, well built, wooden shack. Lily shrugged, "Okay."

We walked over to the counter where the lady directed us to sit under the nearby hut and wait for our instructor to arrive. We sat down on the benches to wait.

"So, where are you guys going for lunch?" Lily asked us leaning back against the wall.

"Lily and I are going to a place called 'Cookie's BBQ'" Ashley paused to yawn and then continued. "Lily can eat anything!" She moaned.

Jack chuckled, "Is it okay if we tag along?"

Ashley nodded, "Fine with me. I'm sure Lily doesn't mind." She glared at Lily who had a chocolate bar in her hand, "With her focused on the food she shouldn't care." She added.

I looked up as a young woman approached us, dressed in a hawaiian style outfit. She smiled as she noticed us on the bench. "You must be my 11:30 class." She presumed.

Ashley nodded, "That's us!"

"Okay. Well my name's Leia. I'll be your instructor for today."

"So, how does this work?" Lily asked.

"Well we're going to start off feeding the stingrays. Then we'll put on a snorkel and googles and swim. Don't worry, we cut the poisonous barbs off so that they can't hurt you."

Leia told us a bit about the stingrays and then headed out to the water. Jack followed her while I stayed behind waiting for Lily and Ashley to take off their t-shirts and shorts covering their bathing suits. Lily wore a light blue swim shorts and swim t-shirt while Ashley wore a similar outfit except it was green and blue.

We ran down to the water where Leia was standing in knee deep water. She held a large, white, plastic, semicircle plate above the water. There was a two inch tall barrier surrounding the whole plate except for the flat edge where stingrays were swimming onto the surface. Leia handed all of us a piece of shrimp or raw salmon as we gathered around the barrier part of the plate.

"Now hold your hand out flat and put the food on your palm. Emerge your hand underwater above the 'Stingray Feeding Station' as I like to call it. Don't be alarmed when the stingray takes food from you." She warned us as we put our hands underwater.

I felt Jack stiffen next to me as a stingray swept over his outstretched hand. The same stingray swept over my hand and I felt a strange kiss-like sensation on my palm.

I drew my empty hand back back the water as the contented stingray swum off to deeper waters. We repeated this process several times. Finally Leia brought the feeding station to shore and handed each of us a pair of goggles and a snorkel. I put my gear on and waded to thigh deep water. Jack walked up next to me and grinned, "This is pretty cool,". At that, he dove into the water an I watched him swim away.

I ducked down into the cool water and watched as both stingray and fish swum around me. I reached out to rub the stingray's back and all the fish flitted away leaving behind vague trails of bubbles. I lightly drew my hand down the stingray's cool, slippery back and the stingray darted closer to me. It's tail slightly wrapped itself around my wrist and slipped away as I moved my wrist back in surprise.

I noticed a few other stingray approaching me as I continued petting the stingray. A little one, about as small as a pancake, zipped around me, it's eyes gleaming. Still breathing through my snorkel, I dropped a little deeper in the water and stretched my fingers to pet the hyper ray who had momentarily settled on the ocean floor, partly covered in the sand it had unsettled with its lashing tail. The stingray jolted at my touch and it dashed around me, eager for attention.

I playfully chased it around in the waves for a while until I came face to face with Jack in the waves. "Whshadoshin?" He mumbled, temporarily forgetting he was underwater. He resurfaced and he was busy spiting out water when I came up in front of him. "From where I was standing it looked like you were chasing your tail. If you had one of course." He teased, a cocky grin already tugging at his lips.

"I was chasing a hyper stingray!" I informed him crossing my arms. Hearing my statement I blushed. "It sounded better in my head," I said sheepishly.

Jack chuckled, "Sure." He said sarcastically, drawing out the r.

I rolled my eyes and dived back down to the ocean floor. I felt a rush of water hit my legs as Jack dove in behind me. I coughed as water spilled into my snorkel. I broke the surface and poured the water out of my snorkel. I watched as bubbles popped up in the water in front of me and I laughed as Jack jumped up out if the water and water overflowed out of the top of his snorkel. He took off his snorkel and moaned, "Forgot I needed air."

"So, we have five minutes left." I began.

"Okay, I'm gonna head onshore. You coming with me?"

I nodded, "Sure,"

We walked up on shore and collapsed down on an upturned canoe. We watched as Ashley and Lily swam around for the remaining few minutes. They headed back up shore and we handed our gear back to Leia. We redressed and walked off to eat.

I grabbed a bunch of beef brisket and piled it on my plate as soon as I reached the buffet line. I also grabbed onion rings, fries, bread and creamed corn. I sat down at a table and waited as my friends grabbed their meals. Jack sat down across from me and began practically inhaling his food.

I threw away my plate and followed my friends to where they were waiting by the exit."Let's go to the beach." Ashley suggested as I approached.

"Sure," I agreed with a small smile.

"Last one there gets dunked!" Lily shouted, kicking up the sand on the sidewalk as she made a dash towards the beach. I chased after her, Jack and Ashley at my heels. I skidded to a stop at the beach where Lily was already waiting. Ashley came running in behind me and Jack followed. Jack stopped and took a step back as he noticed he was the last one to arrive. Lily and Ashley grinned and ran at him. Before he could move they had him pinned on his stomach to the hot sand.

Lily sat on his back an looked at me. "How about you dunk him Kim?" She suggested.

A huge grin tugged at Ashley's lips, "Perfect. Let's get him out there!"

They grabbed his arms and dragged him out to waist deep water. I stood behind Jack and held his shoulders as Lily and Ashley released their grip and stepped back. I pushed him under water until he began kicking.

He burst up and glared at me. "Second time today!" He complained. "Wonder why they made _you_ dunk me." He whispered softly.

He gripped my arms gently and my heart sped up as he leaned forwards. I shut my eyes as I felt his cool breath on my face. A freezing blast of water hit my side and I was thrown under water away from Jack. I dived to the bottom, avoiding the waves as they blasted powerfully through the water above me. I resurfaced as the wave sweep past me. Jack was treading water nearby shaking droplets of water from his hair. I noticed Ashley and Lily farther off, their eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"Let's go relax on shore for a while," Jack suggested swimming over to me. We all headed back to shore and sat talking in the shade for a few hours. It wasn't long before we were back in our cabins on the ship. I lay down on the couch in my PJs and closed my eyes. My thoughts faded as I fell asleep.

* * *

**So? How was it? Now I need some opinions from you guys! First, will this story be slow and romantic or action and romantic? Second, What should KICK begin? The next chapter or a ways away? Please let me know!**

**Frozenstar Out!**


End file.
